


behind the scenes.

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of episode based drabbles involving our favorite ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind the scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> The following is an attempt for me to write One Philinda Drabble per episode. I hope you enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda speaks of the significance of calling Phil the cavalry.

For a long time Melinda thought she was alone. Not in the literal sense in the figurative sense. What she went through in Bahrain was something not a single soul on this planet should endure. It was in that fact she couldn’t connect to anyone on the manner.

The idea felt more real and more horrifying when people would call her the Cavalry. It was reminder of how alone she was in this suffering. And then….Phil came home from that planet just as broken and despondent.

It was he confessed to her for killing Ward something strange happened. For the first time someone knew what she was going through and not just said they understood.

“I don’t know what happened on that planet,” Phil said.

Melinda’s fingers ran gently over his bionic hand causing it to light up something that felt good beneath her fingertips. And suddenly it clicked. The name she long hated no longer became disgusting to her….

“You joined the Cavalry,” She said.

Phil’s eyes met hers and something warm moved down Melinda’s spine. No longer was the name “The Cavalry” something that was of disgust…because someone got it….it was something that was a part of her.


End file.
